Graflex Speed Graphic
Graflex press cameras were made in a number of variants and in several formats. The earliest models were available in 3x4, 4x5 and 5x7 formats. By 1939-1940 the 5x7 format was dropped and the 2 1/4 x 3 1/4 format was added. Focal plane shutters were available from the beginning until 1970. Models with a focal plane shutter can use lenses mounted in shutters or barrel lenses (without shutters). The Pacemaker Crown Graphic, introduced in 1947, was the first model available without a focal plane shutter. Models ;"Top Handle" Speed Graphic: 1912-1927, 3x4, 3 1/4 x 5 1/2, 4x5 and 5x7. Focal plane shutter. Had very small lensboards so they are unable to use most later (large) lenses. ;"Pre-Anniversary” Speed Graphic: 1928-1939, 4x5 and 5x7, (also 3 1/4 x4 1/4 from 1935 to 1939) Had larger lensboard. Focal plane shutter. ;"Miniature" Speed Graphic: 1939-1946, 2 1/4 x 3 1/4. Used the Graphic (spring) back. There were Graflok back kits made that had a round depression with two contacts for the focal-plane-shutter flash-sync contacts where the peep sight usually folds down. Focal plane shutter. ;"Anniversary" Speed Graphic: 1940-1946, 3x4, 4x5. Satin black with chrome trim except the wartime model had no chrome. Bed and body track rails were linked, allowing focusing of wide angle lenses within body. Solid wire frame viewfinder. Focal plane shutter. ;Pacemaker Speed Graphic: 1947-1970, 2 1/4 x 3 1/4, 3x4, 4x5. Mahogany/metal body. Coated lenses, lenses in shutters, body release, folding infinity stops. Side mounted rangefinder replaced by top rangefinder on 4x5" Graphics in 1955. Most Pacemakers have the Graflok back. The Graflex back (usually found on the "Graflex" SLR cameras) was an option on some Pacemaker models. Newly designed focal plane shutter. The shutter table of the old cameras with 24 speeds was changed to 6 speeds in this camera. Focal plane shutter. ;Pacemaker Crown Graphic: 1947-1973, 2 1/4 x 3 1/4, 3x4, 4x5. Same as the Pacemaker Speed Graphic but without the focal plane shutter, resulting in a thinner, lighter camera. No focal plane shutter. ;Century Graphic: 1949-1970, 2 1/4 x 3 1/4. Plastic-body. Graflok back molded as part of body. No body-mount shutter release. early models had a flat bar viewfinder, followed later by models with a flexible wire viewfinder. No focal plane shutter. ;Super Graphic: 1958-1973, 4x5. All metal body, flash computer, electric shutter release, front standard had swing capability, revolving back. No focal plane shutter. ;Super Speed Graphic: 1961-1970, 4x5. Same as the Super Graphic but with faster shutter (speed to 1/1000) No focal plane shutter. Backs Graphic Also known as the "Spring Back". Graflok Introduced in 1950. "Anniversary" and "Pacemaker" models that were made with Graphic backs could have Graflok backs installed. (These backs are attached to the cameras with just four screws.) Graflok backs were sold by Graflex for this purpose. All "Century" models had the Graflok back molded as part of the body. The "Super Graphic" and "Super Speed Graphic" models have rotating backs that can accept acecessories for either the Graphic or the Graflok back. Graflex Movements Framing Sports Finder A sports finder was standard equipment on all Graflex press cameras. Parallax adjustment is on the hoop or the eyepiece, depending on model. :"Automatically adjusts for most different lenses, because the hoop of the finder is the same size as the image being formed, and is at about the same distance from your eye as it is from the film, except for telephoto lenses, which are not placed their focal length away from the image plane." -www.graflex.org Optical Tube Viewfinder This was an optional finder. Focusing References * http://www.graflex.org/ * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Speed_Graphic Links * Speed Graphic Nude: What's underneath their clothes? * Super Graphic: Best Buy in 4x5 Field Cameras * Super Graphic Conversion to Technical Camera * Enter the World of Graflex all about Graflex Press Cameras Category: USA Category: Graflex Category: G Speed Graphic